halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:032 Mendicant Bias
Image That's not Mendicant Bias; that's 343 Guilty Spark and a terminal. Might be a little misleading, seeing as there is no caption to explain. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:21, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I agree. Change/remove the image? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:30, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Mendicant Bias in person? do you think you were suppose to meet Mendicant Bias in the campaign? perhaps Bungie couldn't put him in due to time restraints, and instead left the terminal messages. :No, I think it was a deliberate tribute to their Marathon games. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:28, 23 October 2007 (UTC) The Portal Collapse Could Mendicant Bias have had a hand in the collapse of the Slipspace portal at the end of Halo 3? Is it possible that he had a change of heart and tried to make the Master Chief stay behind for some reason? :I think the fact that MC just blew up the Ark had more to do with it. Who knows what he was up to, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:28, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I suspect... Mendicant Bias will have a hand in Halo 4 (don't deny there won't be a one, CLIFFHANGER ENDING!). His story in th terminals reflects that of Durundal so i think his position may unfold later. This most likely isn't the last we've heard of him. --Ajax 013 00:54, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't think there will be a straight "Halo 4", but there certainly will be more Halo games. It makes sense that this mysterious character would be explored. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) AI in forerunner ship Cortana says she fought an AI within the forerunner dreadnaught. If you read the terminals Offensive Bias and Mendicant Bias had a ship battle and in the end only one vessel was left. Anyone else think it might have been one of the two that Cortana found? I was leaning toward Mendicant because he says that he had to go through a lot to get to the Ark. ProphetofTruth 00:44, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Cortana found two? What now? In any case, I find it very interesting that MB is the AI in the Forerunner ship, because if you've read CH, you'll find a passage where the "oracle" of the dreadnought is revered, and finally speaks when it learns of Harvest. Is it safe to assume this is MB? If so, I'm going to add it to the article.InnerRayg 18:51, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I need to stop posting at night. By one of the two I meant either MB or OB and it is most definatly MB that Cortana had a struggle with. "I will reject my bias". Interestingly enough CH also implies that forerunners are humans ProphetofTruth 20:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC) No, it implied they are the inheritors of the Forerunner. The story is basically that the Forerunner vested all their hopes for the future in Earth, a planet too far from the ring's activation to be affected and a safe place to house the Ark. They programmed all their sniz to respond to humans, and apparantly influenced humanity itself as we have innate knowledge of forerunner tech. Backed up by Terminals (discussion of librarian) and the comic released showing Forerunner machines working with ancient humans in Africa looking on in wonder.InnerRayg 01:15, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that there's direct evidence that the Oracle on High Charity's Dreadnaught is Mendicant Bias, and therefore, that sentence in the article stating that plainly is misleading. Terminal transcripts Is there a reason why there are complete terminal transcripts (at least, the parts involving Mendicant Bias) in this article? I'd remove them and just put a see also link to Terminals, but I'm not exactly sure what to remove. --Coredesat 01:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Iris Just a thought, but the description of Mendicant Bias' form in the Drednought seems to be quite similar to the object in the Servers of the iris campaign. Just wondered if anyone thought likewise? A Monument to All Your Sins 20:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Just a Thought I was playing earlier, and at the conclusion of the Ark, I had a thought. What if what Mendicant does to help is remake Installation 04? I was wondering why the Halo is deployed right when the Cheif is on the Ark. If it wasn't finished, why deploy it? Maybe it wasn't "scheduled" to be released yet, and MB forced the Sentinels (the large group at the end of The Ark) to free it ahead of schedule, knowing that MC would need it. It seems weird that he would know exactly what the Cheif would need, but remember, he did supposedly fight Cortana at the end of Halo 2, so maybe he knew she still had the Index. It's probably not true, but I thought it was worth mentioning. Cosmis 06:19, 20 December 2007 (UTC)